


Death's Prize

by TheAuraKing



Category: Oblivion Tears
Genre: Dark, Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuraKing/pseuds/TheAuraKing
Summary: There are few things Death tolerates and many it doesn't. But when Death sets it's sights on something. It will have it no matter what....





	1. Death Wants

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short story I'm dedicating this to Livys Amory the creator of Oblivion Tears a little comic series shes made. it can be found on tapas.io and i dedicate this to naomychan as well for some of the inspiration and character. This is a little story inspired by a few posts on their tumblr pages. But with my own little twist.  
> disclaimer i don't own any of the characters, only the story idea  
> Oblivion Tears, Choko, and Ryuza belongs to Livys and Negro belongs to Naony.  
> There are a bunch of mistakes all over. please ignore them

_"There you are! I've found you now…"_

Walking down a deep valley is two individuals. A tall one and a short one. The short one is a young girl with long brown hair reaching down to her knees. On her person is a large hooded cloak covering her body.

_"Hehe~" a little girls voice giggles "I have you now Choko"_

'Huh? What was that?' the girl thinks. Looking around she spots nobody. This action doesn’t go unnoticed

"Oi! Choko! What's holding ya?" Her companion says. She looks to her companion Ryuza. Ryuza's a young man with elvish ears and a blue teardrop mark below his left eye. He has long wavy hair that’s dark blue near the top of his head and greys out the farther it goes, barring the stripe on the front. "Something wrong?"

Pulling out her sketch pad she scribbles down *I thought I heard someone say my name*

"That’s odd. Nobody is here but us." He mutters looking around. "you aren’t the type to just imagine stuff. Plus I haven’t pissed you off to warrant it"

*Don't push your luck* She scribbles with a flat look. *It sounded like they were right behind me. But, nobody's there…*

_"Nobody's there? Oh, how you wound me my dear. But, I'll forgive you this time. After all we'll be together very soon..."_

'W-w-what was that feeling?! Something strange is going on.' Shivers rack her body as she looks around frantically. 'Whoever, no whatever that was its targeting me'.

"Choko calm down! It's okay it's just me and you here" Ryuza says snapping her out of her trance. "Dammit, we need to move. Something's here and it ain't friendly." Moving Choko behind him, he looks around. "Shit. I know somethings there but I can't tell where they are." Looking back "Can you see or sense anything?" She shakes her head no. "Dammit we're fighting blind then."

_"Hehehehehe"_

"What? Is that a little girls laugh?" He mutters. "You're hearing this too right Choko?" Glancing back he sees his companion nod. Looking around he notices a dark fog surrounding them. "Tch! We're trapped." Feeling his companion tug on his cloak he looks back "Yeah? What's up?" he sees her raise her pad.

*The giggling sounds like the voice I heard! I think it's been following us for a bit.* It says. She looks around afraid. Then she starts scribbling more down. *Something is very, very wrong! I don't know but I feel like every cell in my body is screaming. We need to leave **now** ‼*

"I know! But, this black fog is blocking our view. This ain't natural in any way." Grabbing a rock he tosses it up and down in his hand. "If we go rushing blindly we could end up lost or worse. This fog could make us run in circles and we would never even know it." Catching the rock he throws it's to where he remembered the valley was. The rock vanishes into the fog. "Shit, I was right. This fog is either distorting space or… it's messing with our senses."

_"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…"_

"Now I'm being mocked" he snarls "Choko any chance you can do some magic or something with that stone?" Looking over he's dismayed to see her shake her head frantically. "Dammit what does it want?!"

 _"What do I want?"_ The voice asks _"well that’s_ quite simple."

Hearing a voice behind them they turn around to see a disturbing sight. Out of a pit of darkness walks a little girl, one as old as Choko at that. The darkness sliding off her like water reveals her completely to her terrified audience. She has black hair framing her face down to her neck. Her eyes are cold jewels the color of clear blue water. She wears a black dress on top of a long sleeved red shirt, which turns red at the bottom rim. On the top of the dress are a hood and a blue flower near the center of her chest.

"The real question is, are you going to make this difficult?" she mutters coldly. "Because, I'm not leaving without it and I can say for certain that you won't give it to me willingly."

"What do you mean?" Ryuza asks. 'Shit,shit,shit‼ What is she?! She ain't normal that’s for sure. But she sure ain't like the Wolfman, Zombie-Freak, or that angel with a dumb name, what's-her face. Oh, no this one's a whole new kettle of fish. One wrong move and we might be dead.' He wonders. Returning to reality he continues. "I don't what it is we have that you want, but if it's not too important I'm sure we can hand it over without a fight."

"Oh if only it were so easy" she says with a giggle. "Unfortunately I don’t think it will be that easy"

"How so? What is it you want?" Ryuza questions.

"It's quite simple." She says as she raises her arm and points at...

_"I want **Choko...** "_


	2. Death Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently i had gotten the personality of negro aka the 'girl' wrong. sorry nao.   
> any ways the end of my little fic is here.  
> it may confuse people but i decided to put choko's and negros point of views as the ending after a line break. in that order. thats all ill say. i had alot of fun working on this and i hope you enjoy my fan story

"Choko? Why do you want her?" Ryuza questions as he puts himself between the girl and Choko. 'Shit she wasn't kidding when she said I wouldn't give it up willingly. Shit this is a losing battle no matter what. Maybe we can make a deal?' he thinks frantically.

"I want her for personal reasons." She says. A small smile appears on her face as she continues. "So how about you give her to me and I'll do you a favor"

"What do you mean you'll do me a favor?" He replies. 'This girl…. She's way to calm right now. Like regardless of how it goes she will walk away with what she wants.' Taking a quick glance at the dark fog merely re-acknowledges that feeling. 'But why does she want Choko? I mean she can be evil sometimes. But, what has she done to get this girl after her?' He spots something that catches her attention. "Is something wrong?" he asks

"I thought you'd give her to me when I said I wanted her" she mutters with a calm smile. "I thought I would be in and out with no issues"

"You thought I'd just give her to you? Just like that with no problem?" He replies stupefied.

"Yes. I didn't think it would take this long" She dryly replied.

'She's not that bright is she? But, she's dangerous as well. A bad combination, especially when they are stronger than you by a massive amount.' He contemplates. 'Outsmarting her might be pretty easy to do. But, if she's acting or she realizes it before we can escape it could end up worse….' Shaking his head he gets back to her. "Let's get back to what you were saying earlier. What do you mean you'll do me a favor?" he asks curious.

"Yes, let's get back to where we were. Give me the girl and I'll grant you a favor" she says with a small smile. "Anything that’s within my power that is"

"Oh really? What makes you think you can give me anything I want?" He retorts.

"I can sever the _bond_ you have with the girl" She counters, as he and Choko freeze in shock. She continues not even caring about their reaction "that way you can go kill your-self without that bond stopping you. If that's not enough I guess I can sweeten the deal a bit more…." Looking straight into his eyes "I can even _kill you_. Right here, right now no strings attached just give me Choko."

'Shit.' He cursed. He could feel the weight of Choko's eyes on him. She was praying no begging him to refuse the deal. But, he could be free…no longer being forced to live in this pointless world…but, what will happen to Choko? She brought him back because she needed him right? She never did say why she brought me back. GOD DAMMIT WHAT DO I DO?!?!

'No no no! Please don’t accept the deal Ryuza.' Choko prays frantically. Looking around Him she sees the girl calmly waiting for his answer. 'What does she want from me? I've never met her before. Have I wronged her? No, she isn't like the Wolfman. He was incredibly hateful towards me. But, she's different. She just wants me.' shaking her head she looks back to Ryuza. 'Will he take the deal and toss me to the side-'

"No deal." He says.

"Oh? How come you won't take it?" The girl asks back.

"I made a deal with Choko. Accepting your deal goes against our own." He says shrugging. "I do want to die but I'm not gonna backstab Choko like that."

"That’s your decision?" she replies.

"Yes, so no deal." He says. Not noticing the darkness begin to surge behind him

"That’s a shame." She sighs "Well I guess I'll have to deal with you before we leave."

"We? Who's this we?!" He demands.

"Me and Choko of course" She says as a matter of fact. "After all you've been completely focused on me long enough..."

"What?!" Looking back he sees the darkness dragging Choko away. "Shit! NO! Choko!" He runs to her before the darkness can take her. But, it's all for naught as she's taken bright before he gets to her. "Dammit!" Turning to the girl "Where is she?!"

"Safe" was all that she said as she started walking away.

"Wait!" he demands. "Give back Choko!"

"I almost forgot about you." She says turning back. "I still need to punish you" Pausing she taps her chin in thought. "Now how will I punish you…Oh! I know how!" Raising her arm she gathers a ball of darkness. She then throws it at Ryuza knocking him off his feet.

"Argh! W-w-what did you do to me!" he say in agony. Writhing on the ground in a pain so excruciating, he can barely breathe.

"I killed the bond you had With Choko. I can't have you or someone use it to steal Choko from me. Then I killed your 'death'" she says. "I see you confused. Let me explain all- no _most_ things have the ability to die when they want at least subconsciously. It's only when their body can no longer function from either old age or injuries that it accepts that option. The world acknowledges it as a rule. Without it you are barred from dying. You'll heal, regenerate, reform, resurrect every time you 'die' or get mortally wounded. It doesn't matter whether you died from starvation, dehydration, impalement you get the idea. Now your old bond basically simulated the death of your ability to 'die'. Though it might be correct to say it actually repressed it. But, I completely killed it. So no matter what you will never be able to die."

What? What did she say? That’s impossible… how could she do that?! What was she? And more thoughts ran through his head. Struggling to stand he muttered.  "What the hell are you?! Who are you?!"

"I am Negro." She said as she faded into a dark mist. "I've be called many things. The Reaper, the Shinigami, the Ferryman, but above all I a _m the God of Death….."_ As she fades her voice echoes around. Her voice continues even as the fog clears. _"Don’t worry about Choko little fool. I'll take good care of her….."_ and then silence reigns.

"Dammit" he curses punching the ground. "Dammit!" He repeats punching the ground repeatedly even as his hand breaks and bleeds. He stops and stares as his hand heals completely in seconds. "No…. nonononononononono……God dammit!" he breaks down. "Damn you Negro!"

It's cold. It's dark too. Where am I? Am I dead? All I see is darkness. This is wrong. I don't belong here. But where do I go? I can't move…. It's like my body won't respond. I need to leave! But why do I need to leave? I can't recall. Where's Ryuza. He'll protect me… right? Wait… why would he? Why does he protect me? A deal I think? My memories! He said if he'd help me find my memories that I will…do what? I can remember a body…was it his? Was it mine? I can barely remember anything. it's like they are decaying…. There's holes in my memories… my name what is it? Chiro? Chocho? No….

"Choko~"

That's it! My names Choko! Wait who was that? I'm alone here…. right? Am I going insane? I don’t know anymore. What's going? Why is this happening to me?

"My dear Choko how long have I awaited this."

Who was that? Was that my imagina- imagin- it's hard to think. Hmm? I feel something soft. I still can't move. Wait someone's holding me. Ah, she's stroking my hair.

"Sleep Choko. Sleep and stay with me for the rest of eternity…"

I can't focus. Why can't thik. Somtin wong cat fit it……………………………………………..

Finally I have her all to myself. I don’t have to share her with anyone now. It's quite lonely in the underworld. There's nothing to do. Complete control of the fabric of this reality gets boring after a while. I can't go to the world of the living under normal circumstances. The few times I can happen so rarely. The living world changes so much! But the underworld is just a black void. I had to make my own home just to escape to endless darkness. I think it's what people called a log cabin. I can't remember much other than it had logs as the outside walls. It was a long time ago. Inside is just one big bed room. Tried to make the talking video boxes but got bored watching reruns. After trial and error I ended up just making it one big bedroom. It's so boring so sleeping is my only escape from it. I think I fashioned my room out of that fashion craze that was prevalent. Gothic was it? I don’t recall. It’s a massive bed with four tall posts at the corners with roof thing. Curtains hang off the top to surround the bed. Looking at Choko now makes her look like a sleeping princess waiting for her prince to wake her with a kiss. Or, maybe her _princess._ The though makes me giddy

I still can't forget about how I found out about her. I remember feeling a disturbance. It was like someone plucked a new from the underworld. Now I couldn’t have that. I may seem lazy sleeping for eternity but my existence keeps the cycle of souls in balance. When souls die in the living they come here to rest till they are either sent back to be reborn, fade away, or merge with other souls to become a spirit. That’s the rule of the underworld. But someone violated that rule. Now that gives me clearance to head up to the world of living. The few rules we god have are simple. The living world is off limits except for certain circumstances. The deity in question must be summoned in a vessel or avatar of some sort, the domain of said deity has been trampled on, Or by a rare majority agreement by all gods. The first is the most common is rare, the second is incredibly varies between deities from non-existent to common, and the third hasn’t ever happened. The majority agreement is meant for threats to all existence. In that case the god or gods are given full access to their powers to eliminate the threat. But, anyway I'm getting of track. My domain was trampled on and due to that I was allowed into the living world.

It took me a bit to find the source but when I did I was curious. It was a little girl. At least it took the appearance of a little girl. But, I could tell what it really was. It was an **_Abomination_**. An existence so distorted it rejected the laws of the world. This is very odd. Normally they are content to not enough to avoid getting the attention of any higher power. Usually that ends in their death due to violating or offending a god's domain severely. So either this one's either stupid or arrogant. So I figured I'd follow them to see whether I should punish her severely. But, something caught my attention. It was the determination to recover her ' _lost_ ' memories. Ha! You can't recover what you _never_ had. But I digress, her desire and passion the find them entranced me. It was then I decided how to punish her. She would become my prize my eternal companion.

Looking at her right now. I don’t regret a thing. She's so cute while she sleeps. But I need to get to work or she won't survive. The living aren’t meant to be in the underworld, after all it's also called the land of the dead for a reason… Now first I need to 'kill' her need of food and water. There's none of that here. Next is to 'kill' her aging. Can't have her age to death on me can we? Then I'll 'kill' her energy. Don't need her waking up and trying to escape, it'll get boring after a while. Now she will remain with me for all _eternity_ …..

**Author's Note:**

> Images of Choko and Ryuza can be found on the Oblivion Tears tapas or tumblr. Negro can be found on Naonys tumblr naonychan for an image.


End file.
